The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Calibrachoa plant botanically known as Calibrachoa×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balcabplo’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during September 2003. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Calibrachoa cultivars with attractive flower coloration, medium green-colored foliage, and a moderately vigorous, mounded-trailing growth habit.
The new Calibrachoa cultivar is the result of cross-pollination of a mass selection of 22 proprietary Calibrachoa×hybrida breeding selections designated 2118-1B, 2118-1D, 2118-2C, 2091-1B, 2118-4A, 2118-4E, 2118-5C, 21181-6C, 2118-7A, 2118-7D, 2118-8C, 2118-8E, 2118-9E, 2118-10A, 2118-11C, 2118-11A, 2118-12D, 2060-1-1A, 2086-2A, 2091-3B, 2093-1A, and 2110-1B, not patented, characterized by their light to dark white, yellow, pink, rose, red, lavender, purple, purple vein, and blue-colored flowers, medium to dark green-colored foliage, and mounded, compact, and trailing to prostrate growth habits. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during August 2005 in a controlled environment at Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since August 2005 at Elburn, Ill. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.